A vendor of electronic devices can perform tests of such electronic devices prior to shipping the electronic devices to customers. Testing of electronic devices is performed in an effort to identify defects or other issues of the electronic devices. In some cases, testing performed by vendors may be inadequate, which can result in electronic devices with defects or other issues being shipped to customers.